The Unfortunate series of fate
by Hinnorthel-Duvainthel
Summary: Rumored to be a genius, Doctor Takaba Hiroaki is the older twin brother of the rambunctious photographer Akihito. Near opposites in every way yet somehow closer then anyone can imagine, Hiroaki tries his best to stay out of Asami's way while helping out his brother, but of course, being the greedy bastard he was Asami wanted them both. Self-insert OC. Read the warnings inside.


**So this is just an idea that popped in my head one day, I hope everyone likes it. Make sure to read the warnings please.**

 **Warnings: Yaoi, Self-insert OC, bondage, a little AU, eventual threesome, violence.**

I own nothing.

* * *

Some deity really hated him up there, no, they must _despise_ him to put him in this situation.

Not only had he become a male, but somehow he had gained the attention of _that man._ Oh he had tried not to, once he came to terms with his reincarnation and realized where he had ended up he promised that he wouldn't get caught up in all the chaos.

He was Akihito's twin brother, and though he loved the little jerk, he could take care of himself, he knew that much. So reluctantly he had decided to let things flow the way they were supposed to and just be a bystander through it all. That was the smartest thing to do in a city run by mafia.

But of course when do things work out that easily?

Of course, somehow he had gained _his_ attention.

Of course, being the stubborn bastard _he_ was _he_ refused to leave him alone.

And of course, _he_ was greedy enough to decide they _both_ belonged to him.

God-damit.

* * *

The memory that was most prominent in Hiroaki's mind wasn't the chaos and intensity of a completely conscious birth, nor was it his years of childhood that passed by slower than the first time, it was the memories of _before_ that was etched in his mind.

Before when he was a traveler who went from city to city, country to country, with the full knowledge that one day life would catch up and chain him down.

Hiroaki had been a female then, with enough lack of femininity that she ended up dying before actually having sex. Not that it had bothered her, she enjoyed being free of restraint and commitment that would surely lead to loss. And even now, the urges to get away were just a strong as they had been before.

His parents where decidedly lost, they didn't know how to deal with his intense stares and complete lack of childishness, and instead focused on his twin brother who was most definitely normal. If Hiroaki had been any other person the lack of affection his parents had given him would have made him upset, but being who he was it was instead welcome. He didn't want to be stifled by their love and constantly under their eyes, the freedom they unintentionally gave him made him not feel as trapped as he could have felt.

He focused on learning as much of the language as he could. Merging was the best way to learn a language and Japanese just happened to be one of the hardest to learn and even harder to read. He was immensely grateful for the years of watching anime in his past life, it would have taken him longer to finally understand what people had been saying.

Despite everything, changing genders had been what Hiroaki had most trouble coming to terms with. He had been a female for twenty years, so to suddenly find himself a male had been shocking and mind bending. Tentatively he wondered if maybe this was a type of punishment for something he had done, and then was stuck wondering what the _hell_ he had done that called for such a punishment as this. There had been the one time with the catfish...

Eventually he soon came to terms with the sex change, no matter how shocking, he couldn't really do anything about it and he _was_ always good at adapting.

Either way though, the way Hiro saw it. This 'reincarnation' thing wasn't all that amazing, especially when for some reason he remembered everything. Having to pretend he couldn't read, write, really do anything until it was taught to him made the first ten or so years of his life boring. There was Akihito, his energetic trouble-making twin, who ended up being his main source of entertainment as they went through school together. Unlike Hiroaki, he was loud and hard-headed not to mention the fact he was a freakin' trouble magnetic to the _max._ If he even looked at someone wrong they were instantly upon him like rabid wolves, and most of them were dangerous too, from gang members to delinquents he always ended up fighting with them somehow or another.

At first he had been hesitant to do anything, he wasn't a fighter really, but when he saw the bruises Akihito received the hesitation vanished.

Unlike their parents Akihito accepted him, liked Hiro for who he was. He didn't mind that his brother was odd, that Hiroaki knew things most kids his age didn't, he took it all in stride with a bright smile that made his blue eyes sparkle.

Eventually they earned themselves a reputation and people left them alone when they finally reached High School. They would have been well-known anyways, with their silver-blonde hair and blue eyes they received from their father people tended to stare as they walked by. That year was when the delinquents who thought it was smart to pick on his brother learned that he was just as wild as his brother was when it came to fist fights, they were sent running after he and Akihito paired together to fight back, finally understanding that they should leave him and his brother alone.

Their parents were beyond furious when they both came home battered with bruises decorating their bodies and promptly grounded them for several weeks.

Hiroaki and Akihito merely exchanged looks, the latter a smirk forming on his face and the former a grin, before complying and heading up to their rooms. That was the day that he and Akihito became best friends, before he had been the silent sibling who stayed in his room more times then not while Akihito was the troublemaking delinquent. Now, after fighting side by side, they finally understood they weren't all that different after all.

High School was very much the same, Hiro fell into the routine of backing up Akihito in the many fights he always was dragged in and eventually gained the reputation as delinquent himself. Soon he was doing just as badly in school as Akihito was as he finally let go of her mind numbing plan of trying to act completely normal. He had tried for sixteen years to act like a regular human being, making sure he didn't seem too smart while all the while getting enough answers correct that he wasn't seen as an idiot either. Sixteen years of holding back was enough to almost drive him up the wall, the fact that he had to go through school _again_ was enough to make Hiroaki wonder if it was really worth living life all over again.

Now though, with Akihito as his partner in crime rebirth wasn't all that terrible. He was a breath of fresh air with his bright smiles and fiery determination. They were opposites despite being identical twins, he was friendly but had the determination of a bull while Hiro was silent, unintentionally intimidating people with his intense stares. The people around them could only wonder how they got along so well, and in fact he didn't know himself, they just _did._

In their sophomore year Hiroaki knew that their shenanigans would have to come to a halt, he was smart enough to know that if they continued down the path they were going Akihito wouldn't be able to go to Tokyo university and become a Photographer like he wanted. So he pulled Akihito back from the fights and stopped his skipping of classes, instead he sat down in his room with his younger brother beside him and pulled out the text books. That year he learned of Hiroaki's 'hidden genius' as he called it, which was only his knowledge from his past life, as he patiently taught him the math equations that the teachers failed to.

If their parents were surprised by their grades suddenly sky rocketing they didn't show it and merely patted them on their heads in congratulations. Hiroaki had a feeling that from the look in his mother's eyes their parents knew he was holding back and had been waiting for him to finally use his brains. How could they not notice? They were his parents, two people who had raised him from birth, it would be strange if they didn't notice _something_.

With Hiroaki as an anchor Akihito's last years of High School were full of studying and staying as far away from trouble as possible, which resulted in one fight per month a record for sure, and they graduated from High School with honors. He would never be able to completely erase the fact that he and Akihito had gotten in trouble more times then anyone could count from their future employers, but hopefully the fact that they graduated with all A's would help them bypass that.

Unlike his past life, Hiroaki's parents in his present one were well off enough that they helped them both get into college, and they left for Tokyo university the following fall when they were eighteen. Akihito with full intentions to become a free-lance photographer while he decided to become a doctor so as to mentally challenge herself. Going to College on his parents money was new to him, Hiro never was able to go without worrying about money expenses in his past life, so the fact that his parents could actually help was a nice change.

This time Akihito studied without him, finally realizing that he couldn't mess up in College and slowly turning more mature before his very eyes. It was amazing to watch his growth as the years passed, his temper cooled and his tendency to pick a fight slowly lessened until it all but disappeared. It wasn't until they turned twenty-three, and he was perched on the roof-top of a building as his brother snapped pictures of some person below them that it finally hit her.

He was the twin brother of Akihito Takaba who was the future lover of Asami Ryuuchi, both of which just happened to be in a _very_ hard-core yaoi Manga called You're My Love Prize on View Finder.

 _Well shit._

* * *

Yelping in shock as a hat was suddenly shoved on his head Akihito looked up at his brother curiously. "What in the world did you do that for Hiro-nii?"

His brother's stared at him with his usual intensity as he answered in a smooth tenor. "If someone saw your face they might think I'm you and then come after me."

Akihito snorted knowing his brother was only half-lying. Hiroaki got into trouble because of his job more times then they could count because they were identical twins, which he never got. To him they looked very different, Hiroaki looked more mature and serious and more 'girly' in his eyes, which resulted in half of the lady population running after him. He was what girls called the 'cool and mysterious type' which for some reason attracted the opposite sex in droves. Not that Hiro even noticed, his brother was smart but when it came to human relationships he was completely clueless. "Don't worry so much Hiro-nii, it will be fine."

Hiroaki just stared at him with the knowing look he always seem to hold. His face seeming to say, _this is dangerous and I'll keep stressing about it silently until we leave._

Sighing Akihito got up, stretching his arms as he finally got up from his crouched position. "Fine you win, but you have to make dinner tonight." It was late anyways, and he took the pictures he needed to prove the guy was up to something.

Hiroaki nodded silently and followed him as he headed toward the door leading to the stairs, glancing back once to check for any obvious observers before turning back around.

Hopefully they got away in time before Asami's body guard took notice of them.

* * *

A tall man dressed in an expensive suit stood before a large window, his golden eyes peering down at the city lights as he held a cigarette between his lips. Behind him a man dressed in a similar outfit stood, his face impassive as he reported his findings.

"Asami-sama, about the photographer incident yesterday, they've stopped it with the publishers but it seems that the police are now sniffing around the shop." The man informed. "The shop owner of 'Shion' had been having his business transactions caught on camera. What shall we do about it?"

Asami turned to his large desk, eyeing the photograph of the two males. One was grinning at the screen with bright blue eyes and had his arm wrapped around the other's shoulders, the other male had his lips titled to the right slightly as if he found the situation amusing, his blue eyes slightly darker and more narrowed giving him a more mature look. Despite those differences the two males looked exactly the same, height and all.

"I'm sure I can persuade them with some pocket change, leave the rest to me." He replied evenly, receiving a bow in response. Once the other male was gone he turned to the two folders on his desk, one titled Takaba Akihito and another Takaba, Hiroaki.

The younger twin by three minutes, Takaba Akihito was the photographer that was causing all the trouble while his older twin Takaba Hiroaki was a rumored genius doctor who was noted to follow his brother around on his little 'adventures'.

Interesting very interesting.

"Takaba Akihito has a good viewpoint but if he tries to ruin my image I won't let it go lightly. It seems some punishment is in order..." He murmured, picking up the picture of the twins. "But perhaps a visit to his older brother first." He had a feeling that it wasn't all Takaba, from what he read Hiroaki wasn't called genius for nothing so there was a big possibility that the older twin was helping out immensely.

Smirking Asami blew out a cloud of smoke, _let the hunt begin._

* * *

 **How did I come up with this idea? I have no idea, it just suddenly appeared. I haven't seen anything like it though, so I hope everyone likes it. ^^**


End file.
